Chapter 14
Super Weapon is the 14th chapter of My-Otome series. Exams are coming up. Natsuki tells Mashiro that Arika might drop out of the school if she didn't meet the necessary requirements. With that being said, Mashiro decides to do something for her. He decides to follow him one day, and founds out that she's doing part time jobs. Arika reveals her past. A new character appears. Summary Shizuru comes in, showing Natsuki the last month's balance report, hands her the schedule for the midterm examination, and gives Sergey's written invitation. Natsuki comments that no matter how many weapons Sergey he will gather, nothing will win against an Otome. Shizuru then hands Natsuki a letter from Aries. Mashiro then comes into the office, asking if the two were busy. Natsuki then informs the Princess that if Arika wont get three hearts by the time of midterm examination, she has to drop out of the school, though it unprecedented for an Otome who has a contract with her Master. What is happening poses as a very serious matter on Wind and the institution, and they will do something on Mashiro as Arika's Master, if things will go that way. On their room, Mashiro notices Nina writing, and asks her if she's working this late, on which Nina responds that she doesn't want to leave anything undone, since the next day would be a holiday and the exams are drawing near. While Nina is busy doing something, Arika just invites Mashiro to sleep together, which worries him, and decides that he has to do something. The next day, Mashiro trails Arika, and wonders where she will be going on such a early morning. Arika then goes to a forest and changes her clothes. It is then revealed that Arika is doing part-time jobs of all sorts. On a restaurant, along with Nina and Erstin, Arika is seen carrying mass amount of kitchenware, making Mashiro worry of what she is doing, and then trips. As the large pile of kitchenware falls, a woman on maid costume grabs everything, piling them again, and hands it back to Arika. The Otome thanks the woman, and the woman says that there's no need to thank her, as it is the duty of a maid. The feat shocks the Princess, while Arika notices Mashiro and asks what is he doing on the place, causing her to lose focus and drop everything she is holding. At the changing room, it is revealed that Arika needs a lot of money for her to be able to attend Garderobe, and even if she doesn't have any relatives or receive any support, she would still do her best. Mashiro then asks her why she is willing to go on lengths just to be a Meister Otome. Arika reveals that her hometown were attacked by an evil person, burning everyone to death, including her family and friends. She then flashes her lucky charm, and tells Mashiro that it is her brother's memento, and adds that if the King deployed an Otome, everyone would be saved; but they couldn't, since the town were too far, which leads on making a promise on her self to become a Meister, so that she can protect everyone. Mashiro then tells Arika that she will tutor her, making Arika shy and asks about the others, on which Mashiro replies that an Otome and her Master is one in soul and body, delighting the Otome. At Fuukakyuu, Sergey says that everything would be complete once the Aries and Romulus arrives. He then compliments the weapons that he have, saying that even the beauty of an Otome wont be a comparison. Somewhere, Mashiro asks Arika on which country is on the first place in terms of exporting industrial goods, but Arika gives it a pass. Behind them, a little girl answers Mashiro's question, and further elaborates by giving out more answers, and ends it by saying that Aries is the most technological country in the world. The woman from earlier, who is named Miyu greets the young girl, and the young girl tells her to hurry, as they have a show to attend. A cat is seen climbing on a truck, and removing a cloth, revealing a robot-like being. The little girl tells Arika that what she said is common sense, and an Otome should know that. As Arika is about to defend herself, a robot-like tank smashes a wall and enters the place where Arika and Mashiro is, and a feline-like figure is seen standing at a top of a building. The little girl, identified as Alyssa, orders Miyu to dispose of the "defective goods", on which Miyu affirms. She begins by locking on her target, then sending missiles to counter the missiles the robot launched. She then ends it by slicing the robot into half, causing it to explode. Alyssa then states that Miyu is an Iron Maiden Series 00, the strongest Maid, which stands for 'M'ulti-purpose 'A'ssistant 'I'ndependent 'D'roid, while Miyu tells that as long as she is there, no Otome would be needed. Natsuki and Shizuru arrives then at the scene. Alyssa then hugs Natsuki, and calls her "Big Sister", causing confusion on Mashiro and Arika. Characters in Order of Appearance W-A-G-R-I-M Used Weapons Used *Hand Sword *Missiles Abilities Used * Enhanced Speed GEMs Used *None Robes Used *None Items Used *None Miryoku Used *None Category:Chapters